Correctional and psychiatric medical facilities require special equipment restricting patient/visitor access to services such as electricity, vacuum, medical gases, communications and supplies. Attempts to bypass the restrictions can sometimes be abated with a simple locked panel, but some attempts can be extreme, violent challenges to the security of the module. Additionally, these facilities often prefer to have equipment that does not facilitate or enable suicide or self-injury attempts with protruding fasteners/hardware or sharp edges and the like. The present invention provides for the secure restriction of access to these services necessary in these environments.